1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for generating ions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for treating and/or styling hair, as well as for generating a concentration of ionized air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Benefits associated with air ionization are well known. It is also known to provide different devices with ways for generating and emitting ions. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,182,671, 5,957,090, 5,941,253, 5,150,491, 4,797,966, 4,500,939, 3,997,817, and 3,892,247. Further, it is known to provide different ion emitting devices with a blower for generating an airflow for directing the emitted ions. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,191,930, 5,805,406, 5,612,849, 5,388,769, 5,055,963, and 4,258,408.
None of the above provide for a device that is capable of adjustably producing ions having different polarities, adjustably controlling the level of ion concentration, and adjustably manipulating the distribution and mix of ions with hair in combination with the feature that the ions are created outside a housing and at a distance from the head and/or hair of a user.